


The Vampire Mating Call

by Mh101499



Category: My Digital Escape (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mh101499/pseuds/Mh101499
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to all the wonderful people that helped me with writing this, and editing, proof reading. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!</p></blockquote>





	The Vampire Mating Call

Prologue 

 

Kyle was a 16 year old boy. He was openly gay and he lived with his unsupportive/abusive father. He went to school everyday like a normal teen would. Until, one day, a new strange kid came along and kyle could not resist him. But is he straight??? Let's find out!!!  As you read this book please give feedback. 

**WARNING Smut will be included in this story if you do not approve of that please do not bother reading**

 

Chapter 1

 

Kyles POV

 

The alarm clock buzzes really loudly and i roll over to press snooze, going back to sleep. I opened my eyes what felt like only five minutes later but really it was an hour. My dad rushes up the stairs and busts through my door i snap right awake.

 

“GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT OF BED” my dad screams 

He pulls me by my arms out of bed and aggressively throws me down. I wince in pain as he rushes out the room.

 

I get up, holding my back and slowly walking over to my closet. I grab my dark black skinny jeans, my MDE shirt and my black converses. I hurry up, rushing while dressing when i see a dark black spot on the side of my neck. i rub it and it stings a little (i just don't bother to mess with it). I put on my clothes and grab my bag, walking out the door rushing before my dad could call me into do something for him. 

 

As i was walking down the street heading to school i kept getting the feeling like i was being watched so i kept looking at my surroundings. I walked a little faster, tripping a little but i caught myself and just kept on walking when i was stopped by Richard,my best friend. He looked at me with a concerned face “Hey dude are you okay?” he asked. I nodded and he shrugged his shoulders and we kept walking. 

  
  


*******

  
  


We finally made it to school and we walked into the most disgusted place ever. i hate school. i swear i do. it was like HELL. Richard walked off somewhere and i was walking to my locker when i was shoved down to the floor. “YOU FAG” he yelled. Closing my eyes I thought to myself ‘can my life please be over’. “Hey you okay?” someone said. i did not recognize this voice i slowly opened my eyes to see the most sexyiest guy ever. he was tall and had lushious hair with beautiful deep blue eyes and had really good style. As i looked at him with big eyes he said once more “Are you okay?” i snapped out of the trance and thought to myself “what am i doing stupid get up and answer him before he thinks i'm crazy” i got up in a hurry and said yes very softly he gently looked at me and patted my back and said “Hi im liam pleased to meet you kyle” and he walked off right before the bell rang. 

  
  


*****

 

I was sitting in class thinking how did he know my name and why was he so nice to me, he doesn't even know me DOES HE. He freaked me out and made me tingle in pleasure all at the same time. “Mr.Robinson,” Ms.simmons yelled and i jumped. she said, “why do you come to school and sit there, do you work.” I nodded and acted like i was writing something on my paper. 

 

*****

 

Time flew by and i looked up at the clock we had five minutes left in class i started packing up my stuff. “RIIING” the bell rang, i got up and walked out the classroom greeted by richard 

“Hey” he said i smiled and said hey back he was ranting on about sports and i acted like i was listening i was distracted as we walked past the tall cute guy i seen earlier he looked and me and looked away real quick. I turned my head back around with a confused face “did i do something wrong earlier oh god he must  think i'm stupid” as i thought to myself i walked into the next class and sat down completely ignoring richard rambling on. 

  
  


The day went by fast, and Richard and i went out the back doors walking down the street to go home. richard was telling me about how he hated the science teacher and how she was being a bitch. we soon got to his house he gave me slight hug and he walked up to his door and waved at me, smiling. i smiled back and waved, walking to my house. i got that weird feeling again, like i was being watched. i looked around and i got a glimpse of someone and frantically turned my head back around and walked faster and i walked up to my house rushing to get in the door and i opened it with my dad staring at me with a bottle of whiskey in hand i just stand there looking at him with a disappointed look and he says “what are you staring at boy” i say “nothing”very shyly he takes the glass cup next to him and chucked it me and luckily it misses and it hits the door right next to my shoulder. he  yells at me and walked over to be and grabs the collar of my shirt and spits in my face and calls me a disgrace to him and his family he lets go and pushes me and i run up stairs before he could turn around and locks the door. I hear the front door slam shut and i sit on my bed and cry and i think to myself “what did i do to hit him so bad”. I get up and and take my clothes off and put on some shorts and rub my bruise on the side of my neck and it starts to burn badly, i pull my shirt over it and continue to rub it and i go over and open the window and i see what looks like to be Liam and he is just standing there watching me looking at him…..

  
**SORRY IF I'M  NOT NOT GOOD AT WRITING BUT I LOVE LEAVING YOU GUYS AT CLIFFHANGERS MWAHAHAHAH. GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all the wonderful people that helped me with writing this, and editing, proof reading. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!


End file.
